Lonely Without You!
by YaoiQueen95
Summary: Yumichika worries that his lover wont come back from a mission and is dead. My first songfic.


**This is my second fanfiction and my first songfic. I wrote this out of boredom. The song is when you're gone by Avril Lavigne. I might have some spelling and grammer errors I apologies for it. i don't own anything not the song or the anime.**

* * *

_**When you're gone.**_

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

Yumichika looked at the sky and let a soft sigh escape him. He had been alone for a week now and he knew he always complain about Ikkaku not given him any time on his own, but now Ikkaku was gone and he didn't know if he was alive or not._ His dead that's why I hadn't heard from him._He had to stop thinking such useless thoughts for he would start crying again and this time Ikkaku wasn't here to comfort him. His heart ached for Ikkaku's touch. _Where are you Ikkaku?_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

It had been so hard when he was alone he couldn't do anything right. It had been a week since Ikkaku had disappeared and still it felt like a short eternity without him. He laid down on his bed and looked over at the other side of the futon Ikkaku wasn't there anymore. Ikkaku's sprite energy wasn't there anymore either it was fading away making the world seem empty to Yumichika.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Yumichika remembered that when Ikkaku had been forced into this mission he had felt a fear that he couldn't place. Ikkaku wouldn't come back he had believed that and now it was true Ikkaku wouldn't come back. He also recalled counting his steps as he walked to the gate to the world of the living and them to huenco mundo where they had lost communication. _Ikkaku I need you so much right now. I need to know you're okay._

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Ikkaku was gone and there was nothing he could do now except wait. Even though his heart missed Ikkaku he had to wait for Ikkaku he couldn't go to Huenco mundo. He had promised Ikkaku that when he had told him about his fear.

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

He needed Ikkaku now or he would go insane with the pain. He couldn't stand the waiting anymore. He needed to hear Ikkaku's voice telling him it would all be ok or that Ikkaku loved him. _I miss you Ikkaku._

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

He knew what he'd do. He would go drinking. He would drink until he forgot about it all like Ikkaku always did. He winced no matter what he did he always thought of Ikkaku. He looked around the room and saw a yukata on the floor. He got up and picked it up as he looked at he realized that it was Ikkaku's. It smelled of Ikkaku. _I love him so much his blood thristy grin, his laughter, how he'd call me beautiful, his lucky dance no matter how annoying it gets, and so many more things._

_  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
_

Yumichika didn't know why but he always counted how many steps Ikkaku took to walk out the door it was a habit now. _I need him. _Yumichika smiled they had been made for each other no matter what people said they were one in the same. They loved each other and that was that. They had spent years upon years together in rukongai the hardest place in the world to find someone you could love. They were meant to be together forever and nothing would stop Ikkaku from coming home. It made him hopeful.

_I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
_

They were meant to be together. _I wish I could tell you Ikkaku that I would give everything for you I have always given you my heart and soul. I can't breath without you here with me. It's so strange. I need you so badly._

With another deep sigh he went to the kitchen and was shocked when the door opened.

"Yo! I'm home!" Ikkaku called out and barely managed to capture Yumichika as said man jumped into his arms. Ikkaku held him close knowing the worry he most have caused his lover.

"I-I was so worried that something had happened to you." Yumichika mumbled running his hands all over his lovers back making sure that he was okay.

"Hey I'm fine Yumichika stop worrying so much!" Ikkaku told him letting Yumichika continued to look him over making sure that he wasn't hurt with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to know that Ikkaku. What happened? I thought you were dead when we didn't hear from you." Yumichika stated wrapping his arms around the bald headed man's neck.

"I don't know they wouldn't tell me." Ikkaku growled he was mad that they hadn't told him what was going on and for making Yumichika worry.

"Oh well." Yumichika sighed and smiled as Ikkaku caught his lips in a warm passionate kiss.

"I love you Yumichika!" Ikkaku said as they pulled a part to breath. Yumichika smiled happily and let Ikkaku carry him to the bedroom.

"I love you too!" Yumichika replied happy to be in Ikkaku's arms once again. _Yeah we were made for each other and we'll be together forever._

* * *

**I don't know why but I love the ending. Review please even if this was written out of boredom I still want reviews. **


End file.
